He drives me crazy
by Clowsama
Summary: Qui a dit que l'amour c'était simple? On peut critiquer, engueuler et frapper quelqu'un et malgré tout l'aimer. Un vrai paradoxe, pas vrai Nami? Une song-fic sur le conflit interne d'une navigatrice à propos de son capitaine. LuNa


Une fois n'est pas coutume, je prend un peu de recul sur le guerrier dragon pour vous servir une petite song-fic sur la chanson « He drives me crazy ». Comme d'habitude c'est du LuNa, comme d'habitude écoutez-la, comme d'habitude on fera l'amo... houla calmos avec les classiques. C'est une chanson tirée d'un album de la série Pokémon. Pour ceux (ça doit exister) qui ne connaissent pas, c'est l'histoire d'un garçon aux cheveux noir qui a un rêve incroyable (devenir maître Pokémon) et qui a tendance a foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Il voyage avec une fille aux cheveux roux légèrement colérique qui a souvent tendance à le frapper en le traitant de crétin mais qui est secrètement amoureuse de lui. Ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose?

One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei  
"He drives me crazy" appartient aux propriétaire de la série Pokémon

* * *

**He drives me crazy**

Nous retrouvons nos héros dans un petit village à côté duquel ils ont débarqué lors de leur voyage vers Logue Town.

« Yahoo! Une nouvelle île, je me demande qu'est-ce qui nous attends dessus? » s'écria Luffy en essayant tant bien que mal de se contenir.

« Pas grand chose je pense, c'est juste une petite île et un petit village. » répondit Ussop.

« Mais il y a un marché assez grand d'après le type du port, je vais pouvoir nous réapprovisionner en vivres. » déclara Sanji.

« Ouais! Achètes une tonne de viande Sanji! » s'exclama Luffy en levant les bras.

« On n'a pas les moyens pour acheter une tonne de viande Luffy. » dit calmement Nami.

« Ah. Bon ben achètes en deux tonnes. » répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

« Ça nous coûterait encore plus! » hurla Nami en le frappant sur la tête.

« Bon, je vais par là, on se retrouve plus tard. » déclara Zoro en pointant une direction au hasard.

« Oui, dans un an ou deux. » répondit Sanji.

« T'as un problème baka-cook?! »

« Celui qui a un problème d'orientation ici c'est toi marimo! » répondit Sanji avant qu'ils ne commencent à se battre.

« Continuons, ils nous rejoindrons tôt ou tard. » dit Nami en se dirigeant vers le marché avec Luffy et Ussop.

« Yosh! » s'exclama Luffy en commençant à courir.

« Luffy attends! » cria Nami.

_He wanders off, he's just lost without me  
Doesn't matter what I say  
I try to give advice, I tell him twice  
He won't listen  
Gotta do it his own way  
_

« Quoi? » demanda t-il, surpris.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas attirer pas l'attention sur toi. Tu es recherché maintenant, tu dois faire attention à ne pas attirer les marines. Donc évite de te faire remarquer. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ok! » répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de courir à toute vitesse vers le marché.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de lui dire?! » s'indigna-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je pense qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il attire l'attention en courant comme ça. » répondit Ussop.

« Mais c'est évident pourtant. Bon sang, il va me rendre folle. »

« Essayons de le rattraper. » dit Ussop avant de courir derrière son capitaine

« D'accord. » répondit Nami en se mettant également à courir « _J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui __arriver. » _pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois je m'inquiète de ce qui peut lui arriver? »_

_He drives me crazy  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy  
He drives me out of my mind  
So why do I worry 'bout him  
Why do I care  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
__But he drives me crazy_

Arrivés au marché, Nami et Ussop ne mirent pas longtemps avant de retrouver Luffy. Il suffisait de se diriger vers la plus grande source d'animation. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un stand de dégustation de charcuterie qui était en train de se faire piller par un morfale à chapeau de paille malgré les protestations du gérant.

« Jeune homme s'il vous plait, vous devez en laisser aux autres personnes » se lamentait-il en essayant désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Luffy.

Celui-ci continuait sa razzia sans se soucier des suppliques ou de la foule qui commençait à s'intéresser à cette étrange scène. Il aurait fini par vider le stand si un coup de poing asséné sur sa tête ne l'avait pas interrompu, lui faisant recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Ça suffit, assez mangé pour aujourd'hui! » lui cria Nami tandis qu'il se retournait en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Oh, Nami! Tu devrais essayer, c'est super bon et c'est gratuit. » déclara-t-il avec son grand sourire.

« Non merci. Maintenant on s'en va avant que quelqu'un te reconnaisse. » répondit-elle en l'attrapant par le col et en le trainant par terre tandis qu'il étendait ses bras pour essayer d'emporter quelques tranches de jambon.

En passant devant le gérant, elle le lâcha afin de présenter ses excuses à l'homme en pleurs.

« Je suis désolée pour les problèmes qu'il a causé. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne passe plus par votre stand. » dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

L'homme était trop choqué pour répondre mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Maintenant il fallait surveiller Luffy. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait filé quand elle l'avait lâché.

_He's here and there, everywhere  
Just looking  
Always finding something new  
I know he's kinda strange  
He'll never change  
Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?_

« C'est pas vrai! Où est-ce qu'il est passé? » s'énerva-t-elle

« Il est au stand là-bas. » répondit Ussop en désignant une petite boutique.

Luffy était accroupi devant l'étalage et contemplait une boite à musique où un petit bateau tournait en rond sur une agréable mélodie.

« Oy, Nami, Ussop! Venez voir c'est génial! » leur cria-t-il en agitant la main.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le rejoindre, il était partit à une autre boutique où un souffleur de verre faisait une démonstration de son art.

« Ouah! C'est trop cool! » s'extasia-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il a l'air stupide quand il s'excite sur tout et n'importe quoi? » demanda Nami.

« Je ne pense pas et je pense qu'il s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas le genre à s'en soucier. » répondit Ussop.

« Je sais, il ne changera jamais. » soupira Nami « _Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée là-__dedans déjà? »_

_He drives me crazy  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy  
He drives me out of my mind  
So why do I worry 'bout him  
Why do I care  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
__But he drives me crazy_

Nami était partagée entre l'agacement et la colère à force de voir Luffy courir dans tous les sens mais elle ressentait également quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration.

« _Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de lui. Ça m'énerve de le voir toujours heureux, comme si rien de grave n'existait dans ce monde. Et pourtant je l'envie d'être ainsi._ _D'un côté il est innocent et spontané comme un enfant et de l'autre il peut faire preuve d'une grande maturité d'esprit si la situation l'exige. » _

Nami se rappela des moments où elle avait vu l'homme derrière le visage enfantin de son ami. Leur première confrontation sur le bateau de Baggy le clown.

« _Tu crois peut-être que la détermination se résume à tuer des gens de sang-froid? » _lui avait-elle demandé. « _Pas du tout._ _Il faut toujours être prêt à risquer sa propre vie. » _lui avait-il répondu.

Son combat contre le capitaine Crow.

_« Arrêtes-ça Crow. Je ne te laisserais pas massacrer tes nakamas!! » _

_Just go off, in your own direction__  
And see if anybody cares  
Just don't come running back to me  
Luffy (Ash Ketchum)  
He'll be wishing he had listen then!  
Cus I told him time and time again_

_  
_Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Luffy lui-même, qui avait apparemment fini sa visite éclair du marché.

« Hé Nami! Tu m'entends? » demanda-t-il en collant son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

« Hein quoi? » répondit-elle en sursautant.

« Je disais, est-ce que tu veux une glace? » dit-il en lui montrant les cornets qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

La surprise passée, elle acquiesça de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir Luffy partager de la nourriture.

« _En tout cas c'est gentil de sa part. » _pensa-t-elle en marchant à ses côtés.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit lécher sa glace avec entrain, comme un enfant.

« _Est-ce bien le même Luffy que celui qui m'a sauvé des griffes d'Arlong il y a quelques jours? Celui qui m'a stoppé alors que je mutilais mon bras gauche? Celui qui s'est battu pour moi juste parce que j'ai pleuré? Celui qui a su voir mes chaînes et les briser? Qui est le vrai Luffy? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui? »_

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lui poser la question qui lui tiraillait l'esprit.

« Dis-moi Luffy... » commença-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle essayait de parler. « Je... enfin je me demandais... pour... pourquoi tu... » Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

« Ouah! Il y a un animal super bizarre là-bas! » cria Luffy avant de courir se perdre dans la foule, laissant Nami en plan.

« Mais... je... Luffy no Baka! » hurla-t-elle « C'est bon j'ai compris, casse-toi, fais ce que tu veux. Mais faudra pas te plaindre si je suis partie quand tu reviendras. »

_  
__He drives me crazy  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy  
He drives me out of my mind  
So why do I worry 'bout him  
Why do I care  
I don't know why I let it faze me_

Nami partit vers le Vogue Merry en fulminant.

« _Alors la bouffe et les animaux sont les seules choses qui comptent à ses yeux hein? Et moi je suis quoi? Juste une navigatrice qui doit faire avancer son bateau de malheur pour qu'il puisse réaliser son stupide rêve? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pensais qu'on était plus que de simples nakamas. Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi, je pensais... » _elle s'arrêta de marcher, choquée par ses propres pensées. « _Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que veux... qu'il tienne à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux qu'il me voie... différemment ? Non. Non je ne peux pas... Enfin, c'est Luffy. Ce n'est qu'un crétin immature qui ne pense qu'à manger et à partir à l'aventure. Il a ses qualités c'est vrai. Il est loyal et honnête, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il est drôle et qu'on ne s'embête pas avec lui. Il y a des moments où il peut être attirant mais... Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais... amoureuse de lui. »_

_  
He drives me crazy  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy  
He drives me out of my mind  
So why do I worry 'bout him  
Why do I care  
I don't know why I let it faze me_

« Oy Nami! Je t'ai trouvé un trésor! »

La voix de Luffy vint une nouvelle fois la tirer de ses pensées. Mais cette fois son vieux réflexe reprit Nami. Ses yeux se transformèrent en berry et elle oublia instantanément tout ce qui l'avait mise en colère.

« Un trésor? Yahoo, où ça? » demanda-t-elle avidement en joignant les mains.

« Tiens. » répondit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de petites fleurs jaunes.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Nami redevinrent normaux. Elle regarda le bouquet puis le grand sourire de Luffy, se demandant s'il lui faisait une blague. Finalement elle lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

« Euh, Luffy? Ce sont des fleurs. »

« Oui. »

« Où est le trésor? »

« Ben ce sont les fleurs. » répondit-il sans se départir de son grand sourire.

« Des fleurs ne sont pas un trésor. »

« Si,si. Elles sont en or. » répondit-il.

« Quoi? » demanda t-elle, perplexe.

« Le marchand m'a dit qu'elles étaient en or. »

Nami regarda à nouveau les fleurs puis compris. « _Des boutons d'or. Le fleuriste a dû lui dire que c'était des boutons d'or et il a cru qu'elles étaient en or. »_

Elle se mit à rire doucement devant la naïveté de Luffy. Celui-ci, par contre, ne comprenait pas l'étrange comportement de sa navigatrice.

« Euh, Nami? Pourquoi tu ris? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Parce que... Elles ne sont pas en or... Ce sont des boutons d'or Luffy... C'est leur nom mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont en or. » répondit-elle en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

Le visage de Luffy se figea pendant quelques secondes. Puis sa mâchoire s'affaissa.

« Quoi?! Elles sont pas en or?! Ce marchand s'est foutu de moi! » cria-t-il « C'est pas vrai! J'étais sûr que ça t'aurait fait plaisir des fleurs en or. »

« _Il les a achetées... pour me faire plaisir? »_ Nami regarda Luffy se tenir l'arrière de la tête en râlant tandis que l'autre main tenait le bouquet. Un sourire tendre vint orner son visage. « _Finalement je crois que je sais pourquoi. »_

« J'espère qu'il est encore ouvert. Je vais lui ramener et lui dire de me rembourser. » déclara Luffy.

« Non. C'est bon. » dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

« Hein? Tu les veux quand même? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir. » répondit-elle en prenant le bouquet. « Merci Luffy. » dit-elle en venant déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Il resta quelques secondes sans réagir puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Shishishi. De rien Nami. »

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà. C'est principalement axée sur Nami mais c'est normal vu la chanson. Alors, vous trouvez pas que les paroles correspondent bien. Quand je l'ai entendu, je me suis dit « Tiens ça irai très bien avec Luffy et Nami ».

Franchement, cette chanson serait géniale en AMV, il y a plein de scènes de l'animé qui passeraient super bien.

J'aime bien écrire des song-fic alors si vous avez des idées de chansons qui iraient bien avec du LuNa, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


End file.
